Forum:TyrantCard standardisation
Proposal I made a template to replace TyrantCard (update, really) to aid in standardisation and Forum:Categorization. It's currently at Template:Test. Before I go adding it to pages (moving it to TyrantCard, changing variables), I want to hash out the last few things: *Where do we want the "unique" notification? I stuck it before the faction name. Before quality might be better, I think. *Some images have |thumb|left as modifiers; some don't. Do we want this? Do we want this templated? *I split out "Turns" from the timer part; this will make many pages show "2 Turns Turns", for instance. I could use a different variable name in the interim but I can't think of one more convenient than "timer". *What categories do we want? I can template for all the ones in Categorization (probably, I'm not certain the pro-/anti- ones will work across the switch). Other ones I think are in use are: **Standard/Enclave/Nexus/... pack **Faction units **Commander/Assault/Structure card **Common/Uncommon/Rare card **All abilities **X Reward (would require standardisation in one variable, not simple to force) *I could add a Timer category; this is one benefit from taking "turns" out of the timer variable. *Do we want to prefix categories with "Tyrant"? It would be most convenient to decide this now. Thoughts?--Ryo Sangnoir 11:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Brainstorming Discussion *Having a spot for unique and legendarycards would be a good idea. (legendary would go under quality, unique would go under unique on legendary cards) After timer, before Quality sounds good to me. *I imagine the ones without |thumb|left would be my edits and I just didn't type it in. I believe its standard. War metal goes on the right/top, Tryant goes on the Left/middle ish. *As long as we can go in and delete the typed in "turns" we should be fine. *Those categories are about perfect. We still havn't decided on pro/anti... What exactly do we have to do to standardize the reward cards? Just have a check box or something if it is given as a reward for a mission? **Its not too much trouble to go in and type in a few categories if we need to leave it out of the setup. :} We were kicking around the idea of having two sets or aerial and armored. Armored Units = War Metal, Armored=Tyrant; there are a few cards in tyrant that are not available in War Metal. We just haven't gotten around to adding it. *We decided to stop typing out the definition of special abilites, if you look at Blight Crusher with the new cards having three abilites it messes up the neat format and makes it less "pretty". *As for the timer category the more categories the better, but I still think it should be in the template. *I don't think we need to prefix the categories with tyrant. Maybe tag the War Metal picture to "Aerial Units" and tag the Assult Card picture to "Aerial" so that when they click on each category they get the right image. A few of the graphics are different. Idk. (**Just adding in my thoughts, I'm not sure if we need all the categories in the template or not, as they are listed under the nav boxes... or is there a way to make it auto add the categories? Sorry I'm a bit tired atm. If I am misunderstanding or muddling my speech we can clarify later. ) Shadowmaru 03:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually Ryo's template does auto add the categories and is a much cleaner way to ensure that the minimum categories are default on the page. I think the "Unique" modifier might be mentioned in the article text since very few cards carry a "Unique" modifier. This would be consistent with the War Metal section. In War Metal, all Commanders and Formations are unique as well as certain other units (usually Collection items). Unique Assault Units and Structures are identified as such in the comparison article and their respecitve individual articles. Ryo, once you have tested all the parameters to ensure they work properly, you are more than welcome to make the modifications to TyrantCards. Post here when you have done so to let us know the TyrantCards template has been modified. Each of us may want to take a group of cards to fix redundancies that the modifications will take. I proposed the following groupings. *Reward Pack *Enclave Pack and Standard Pack Commanders *Nexus Pack, Standard Pack Structures and Promo Pack *Standard Pack Assault and Action Cards Anyone is welcome to take a section, or offer a different grouping suggestion. {C}Oh yea, I am ok with renaming "Timer" to Turns, and removing |thumb as well as |left or |right on all cards. These formating parts are not needed for the Template images. As for the Aerial, Robotic, Infantry classes - these are War Metal clategories and not Tyrant. While some Tyrant cards have Flying (et al) ability, it falls under special abilities. Shortening the Special abilities to a list is fine with me. This can be fixed at the same time we update the template info on each article. Also all Tyrant categories placed into the template can be removed from the bottom of the page (before the "Publish" link) while editing the cards (please leave the War Metal specific categories - I can update that with the War Metal template update). Refiner 08:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) *I could add a |reward = Achievement/Mission variable that autocats appropriately according to that. Currently I've just been leaving that category loose. *I'm for splitting up Tyrant and War Metal units - currently the only separate ones are Category:Armored Units (War Metal units in the Armored Division) and Category:Armored (Tyrant) (Tyrant cards with Armored ability); Category:Aerial Units (War Metal Aerial Division) and Category:Flying (Tyrant cards with Flying ability). Changing the names of these categories is as simple as modifying the template that autocats them. *I've currently been removing just the |thumb|left]]|left]]|left]]|left]]... parts that show up. I'd also like to remove the parts so we can put in any formatting we want via the template. I've avoided that for this run. *There's some overlap between War Metal/Tyrant categories apart from special abilities - for example, Category:Bloodthirsty Units refers to both War Metal units in the Bloodthirsty division and Tyrant cards of faction Bloodthirsty. I propose changing the Tyrant category to "Bloodthirsty Cards" instead. *In terms of editing the new template: I'll use SkyCom as an example: **If the card is unique and not a legendary or commander (trivial unique), add |unique = 1 **Added |type = Structure. Possible entries are "Assault", "Commander", "Structure", "Action". **Added |pack = Reward. Entries are "Reward", "Promotional", "Standard", "Enclave", "Nexus" and "Unavailable" for cards such as Raider Infantry. **Removed "Turns" from timer. I've removed this altogether from Commander cards - I don't want them categorised as 0 wait cards because it's obvious that they are. You may need to add it to some 0 turn wait cards. **Removed |attack = 0 - "0" is now the default for both Attack and Health, if attack is completely unspecified. I tend to remove it on Commander and Structure cards - I think 0 looks better than blank. **Added |ability1, |ability2, |ability3, |faction1, |faction2, |faction3, |value2, |value3 variables. This is my replacement for the ability tab. It should be clear what each does by the name and checking the source of the page compared to the output: abilityX is the ability name, valueX is the value, factionX is the faction if faction-specific. ***If the card has no abilities, remove |ability = altogether. This probably needs to be done in Source view, I can't say I've looked at GUI. **Removed a lot of categories that are automatically added by the template. Also remove incorrect categories if they exist. **It wasn't the case for this one, but a lot of pages had external links to Card Packs - it's neater if these are changed to internal links. Check the history of Brood Walker for an example. *I've currently done all Commanders, Structures and Action cards; and all Promotional cards. --Ryo Sangnoir 13:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I checked out the RTE GUI again at a blog post, I'd recommend using it for the switch, noting that you should check the source code to tidy up after modifying. I thought it would show internal links as orange and external as blue, but it doesn't seem to, and indeed I can't figure out the logic here at all. The multi-line problem can be solved by throwing a in at the appropriate place - this has already been done on some pages.--Ryo Sangnoir 14:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) A note on the internal/external link display - a recent Wikia change to the display and the GUI link popup makes all links look the same regardless how they are entered. I posted a comment to your blog post regarding this. Special ability should be an "if" statement so that it does not display on cards without any Spacial ability. That said, I think your if statment with the three sets of variables to allow category inclusion can become part or replace the "Special Ability" portion of the card, giving a display of the Ability in the quick form we have chosen. I have also considered making each ability part of a link which directs to the full text of the ability. I think it would look best as a popup that can be closed, but that may not be possible. If we did articles for each of the special abilities, an example and explanation can be given as well. Also at this time, I am tweaking the Forum navigation as I have been poking around at documentation and templates for forums. So you'll see those changes happening shortly. Refiner 20:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, done. Current behaviour is that a special ability shows up short on the page, and displays a longer message on hover (as title text). If a card has no abilities, it displays "no special abilities" explicitly. --Ryo Sangnoir 15:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! After working with the Image Renaming Project, I think it would be better to rename your template to TyrantCard and work the new template through the pages replacing the TyrantCards template that I created. This would keep all pages displaying information until we are completely through the transferrence of all units to the new template. When the older template is no longer used, we can then remove it so no one accidentally places it on a new page. Refiner 20:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ryo, you can disregard my rambling about renaming your test template. I must have been too tired to notice that you had already updated the template. However, I did notice that the "File:" and brackets part of the image were still there and figured you had not made the transition. I do think making the image field as those in the Deck template would be very clean for new editors. It will be a rush to get all the images displaying properly once the variable it shortened, but not impossible. I can honestly say that I have done that a time or two with past template revisions. I'm also considering adding an if statement to make the transition more transparent to visitors. Refiner 22:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how this fits in with all of the discussion and work that you've already all done and I realize this may be a closed discussion seeing as it was several months ago; perhaps all the work on this has already been completed. Here is my $0.02 on categorization (expanding on the proposal) for what it's worth. #Set #*Standard #*Enclave #*Nexus #*Blight #*Promotional #*Reward #Faction #*Imperial #*Bloodthirsty #*Raider #*Xeno #Function #*Commander #*Assault #*Structure #Ability #*Evade #*Armor #*Pierce #*Siphon #*Swipe #*Enfeeble #*Weaken #*Wall #*Strike #*Flurry #*Mimic #*Flying #*Counter #*Leech #*(etc. if I've missed any - also there are "A.I. only" abilities of course, but I don't know if non-playable cards are being included in this categorization...) #Countdown ("CD", some refer to it as delay, some (erroneously?) as "cooldown") #*4 #*3 #*2 #*1 #*0 #Attack #*0, 1...8 (I think 8 is the highest attack for a Tyrant player card, blight golem?) #Health #*1, 2...16 (I think 16 is the highest health for a Tyrant player card, skullkeeper?) #Rarity #*Common #*Uncommon #*Rare #*Legendary (only one legendary allowed per deck) #Unique #*Flag yes/no (only one unique (of the same card) allowed per deck) Slivicon 17:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Scroll down to the very bottom of a page to see what categories it's in - you'll note most of these are present. *'Set's are present as 'pack's - plus Exclusive pack for T-46 Leonidas, and Unavailable for raid/mission only units. *Factions, types, abilities are present. **Abilities sort by value **Faction-specific abilities are also categorised. *All countdowns are under "wait" - e.g. Category:3 Turn Wait. 6 turns is also present for the GDR Core. *There's a sortable list of assault cards by attack (and health) on Category:Assault Cards. *Similarly, there's a list of Commander cards by health on Category:Commanders **I see little point in comparing health across structures/commander/assaults. *Rarity and uniqueness are both categorised. --Ryo Sangnoir 18:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I think we should add skill/faction/type Text on their receptive page so players can search given ability like they would in deck builder. I also suggest some application and practical use for cards in their receptive page----Scarvet 11:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC)